Modern athletic and other apparel is often highly tailored to its specific function. While highly advanced, modern athletic apparel lacks the ability to monitor the performance and physiological conditions of the wearer, there are many situations where athletes, warfighters, and civilians could benefit from instant information about their apparel and/or physiological state.